


My Hero

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Iris West Finds Out, Rescue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Iris still doesn’t know her best friend is The Flash. All she knows is, he’s her last hope of getting out of a burning building.AU based off the opening scene in 2x03 Family of Rogues.





	My Hero

The cloud of ash grey smoke fogged Iris’ vision as she ran for the stairwell. She flung open the door, only to find the lower flight of stairs engulfed in flame. That’s when panic set in. There was no way out. 

An investigation into fraud by a billion dollar insurance company lead Iris to the 18th floor of this building, so she could dig through their records. Thinly veiled threats of what might happen to her if she kept looking into the story from the company's employees had only emboldened Iris to keep pursuing it. She knew she was on to something. Never did she think they’d make good on those threats. But, this was no accident. 

One moment everything was fine. The next, Iris smelled smoke. She tried to pull the fire alarm, to activate the sprinklers, but it wasn’t working. Her cell phone had suddenly lost service. Iris was alone, trapped. Flames licked at the door. It was only a matter of seconds before they’d find her.

Iris backed as far away from the door as she could. Her back pressed against the window. She looked to her side and saw that the windows could be opened. But, it was an 18 story drop. There was no way Iris could survive that. Even if she could call the fire department, they couldn’t get here in time. 

The situation seemed hopeless. Iris shook with fear. She didn’t want to die. It was then she realized there was still a beacon of hope, The Flash.

As fast as she could, Iris pulled out her phone and logged onto her blog. She wrote, “EMERGENCY FIRE HELP I’M TRAPPED 1410 25TH STREET”

Iris couldn’t bare to watch the post load. She closed her eyes and prayed, hoping it would publish. If it did, she at least had a chance. Her survival depended on The Flash being a big enough fan of her blog to have post notifications turned on. 

The smoke was now so thick, it blinded Iris. When her phone vibrated in her hand, she had hold it just centimeters from her face and squint. There was a comment on her post. Left anonymously, it read: “Fire on the stairs. You have to jump out the window. I will catch you.”

Maybe it was the adrenaline that came with dire desperation. Maybe it was the smoke inhalation and lack of oxygen that impaired her judgement. But, Iris decided she had to trust The Flash. She fiddled with the locks on the window, struggling to open it by feel rather than sight. When she got it open, she took a deep breath. There was no time to second guess.

Iris jumped out the window. She let out an ear piercing scream as she began to plummet to towards the concrete below. Just as she thought that this was the end, Iris was blinded by a bright light. Was it the light so often described as what you see when you die?

Iris’ body tensed, her eyes clamped shut. She heaved with very breath. It was then she felt the comforting touch of the man holding her. 

“Iris, are you ok?”

Iris opened her eyes. She was in the arms of The Flash, being held bridal style. Instinctively, she put her arms around his neck, making her feel closer to him and more secure. 

“Are you ok?” He repeated in his vibrating voice.

“Yes.” Iris gasped. 

The flames continued to rage above, consuming the 18th floor. Iris felt the heat radiating off it. Her chest felt constricted. She coughed heavily, choking on all the smoke she’d inhaled. Her grip on The Flash tightened as she heaved. 

Iris was coughing so much she couldn’t breath. Faint wheezes escaped her in between coughs, but they brought her no oxygen.

“Iris! Iris!” The Flash said in a panic. 

Iris finally stopped coughing. She took a few deep breaths.

“Oh my god, Iris.” The Flash whimpered.

The parts of his face uncovered by the mask were distraught. Iris looked at him, for the first time getting a clear view without him vibrating. His eyes filled with tears. But he smiled, a sign of relief to see that she was breathing again. A path of freckles on his cheek seemed so familiar to Iris, she reached out to trace her finger across them. He let her.

His skin was soft. His eyes brightened and his hold on Iris relaxed. Instead of clutching her for dear life, he cradled her, stroking her side. Iris felt so comfortable, sense of home in his arms. She nestled her head against his chest. The rhythmic pounding of his heartbeat echoing one she’d heard before. It was so fast.

“Barry” Iris whispered.

She wasn’t sure how she knew, but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. His eyes, his skin, his heartbeat. 

“Uh- I-” He stuttered, forgetting to disguise his voice with vibration. 

“Barry” Iris said again, more assertive this time.

She felt him sigh against her body. He didn’t stop stroking her side.

Iris began sliding the mask off his face. He could’ve stopped her, could’ve run away. Instead, he let her expose his chestnut brown hair, reveal the rest of his constellations of freckles. Underneath the cowl, was Barry Allen.

He looked at her, unmasked not just physically, but emotionally. Iris cupped his face.

“Bear,”

She could see him swallow. Guilt was in his eyes.

“I never wanted you to find out this way.”

Iris didn’t say anything. She only looked at him and wondered how she ever could’ve not recognized him. The man who’d been her best friend all her life. He could fool her when he kept his distance, but now that he was holding her, she knew.

“It’s you.” Iris gasped.

“It’s me.”

Barry looked like he was about to apologize again, but Iris lunged forward. She kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip in between hers. Her fingertips brushed over the hairs on his neck. Barry kissed her back, drinking her in. One of his hands wandered from her thigh to ass. Neither could breath. 

When they couldn’t kiss any more, they stopped, but their lips remained inches apart. Their noses touched.

Iris smiled.

“I should’ve known it was you all along, Barry Allen, because you are my hero.”


End file.
